Change for the World
by Grace Musica
Summary: Ianto Jones' secret radically changes Jack Harkness' life. WARNING: Contains subject material of a mature content.
1. Change for the World

Title: Change for the World  
dwtwprompts prompt: Gift  
Date Written: 3/4/08  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 1,373  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: Torchwood Season 1 & 2, Doctor Who Season 3 (particularly _Human Nature/Family of Blood_), and mentions old skool doctor (number one)  
Warnings: Boys kissing  
Author's Notes: Inspired by a set of macros over on the LJ community ihazastopwatch... and by the bit in _Meat_ where Jack has a pocketwatch. Evidence is mounting up... It's set after that infamous kiss scene in _To The Last Man_.  
A/N 2.0: Uh, this oneshot jumped and bit and turned into a series. So yeah.

_"Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see. Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was. And I wouldn't change that for the world."_

Ianto Jones looked down at Jack Harkness, his lover, his Captain, and could see the truth in his words in his eyes. And he just _had _to kiss him. Kiss him over and over and over, trying to pour all the love and affection and desire for him that resided within his soul, their mouths and tongues sliding against one another until time became a fuzzy, never-ending loop. All good things, however, must come to an end and he slowly pulled away, both of them a little breathless.

"Jack..." He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I have something I want to give you."

The other man sat back a little. "What?"

Ianto smiled and reached into his inner coat pocket, pulling out a silver pocket watch. It swung on a polished double chain, also silver, as he dangled it in front of Jack. The Captain gave that boyish grin Ianto was so fond of. "Your stopwatch, Yan?"

"It's not my stopwatch." He dropped it into his lover's waiting hands. "Here."

Jack looked down at the watch, rubbing the back of it. It looked old, ancient in fact, and it felt heavy in his hands. "What sort of metal is this made of?"

Ianto just shrugged in response and twirled his finger, silently indicating for Jack to turn it over.

He gave Ianto a curious look and obediently flipped it over, looking down and blinking. He ran his fingers over the top, looking down at it in awe. Circles and spirals decorated the lid, and he slowly realized what he'd been given. "Ianto. This is--"

"--A fob watch," Ianto finished the sentence for him. "I know."

"Why... How..." Jack's mind was slowly shutting down. What the hell was going on?

"My mother gave it to me, when I was a child. My brother and sister had one as well."

"Your mother?"

"Her name was Susan. Susan Campbell. She was -- well, I guess still is -- a Time Lord." He scratched his head, thinking. "It's always so confusing, trying to figure out if she should be in past or present tense."

"Wait. Are you telling me that... You're a Time Lord?"

Ianto gave him a secret smile. "It's complicated."

"I've got a lot of time," Jack replied easily.

Ianto laughed, moving to sit properly on the corner of Jack's desk instead of just leaning against it. "I'm half-Gallifreyan. My mother's name was Susan. She was a Time Lord, and a bit like you." He smiled at the confused look on Jack's face. "She was a Companion," he explained.

"A Companion?" Jack cocked his head to the side. Even in his head, the word _Companion _was capitalized.

"It's a term Time Lords use when they travel. Sometimes they pick up passengers, take them along for the ride. Like you, and that Rose girl who was at Torchwood One." He paused when he saw Jack's slight flinch. Sensitive subject. "She was travelling with her grandfather, and fell in love with a human in the 22nd Century, David Campbell. She stayed with him instead of continuing her travels."

Jack was watching him. "That explains a fair bit... Your thing for stopwatches, for one." Ianto gave him another grin and a shrug, but stayed silent. "How you know more than you should. But you're human. You're genetically human. Your medical records are on file.."

"I'm human enough to fool most tests -- for now. Time Lord DNA doesn't really kick in properly until the second regeneration."

"You can regenerate too?"

"Before you ask, I'm not taking requests." He smiled when Jack laughed. "Anyway, what would have been flagged, I altered when I first joined Torchwood. This technology is nothing compared to a TARDIS."

"I know." Jack gave him a smile. "You have a TARDIS?"

"No. Mam did, but it died when I was a child. They're living, as you know, and they have their own time."

Jack nodded. Also explained Ianto's amazing technical skills. The man was a walking tech support. "So... Cardiff, 21st century? How'd you get here without a time machine?"

"How do you think, Jack? The Rift, of course. We were in Cardiff trying to see if we could try and resurrect the TARDIS and... a portal opened up. I was fifteen."

Jack swallowed. They were more alike than he'd first thought, losing their families so young. "What did you do?"

Ianto grinned. "Mam made sure we always carried our fob watch and a few pages of psychic paper. Da was a freedom fighter, so they were a little paranoid about making sure we kids could take care of ourselves. I faked enough legal documents until I could get proper copies."

Jack leaned back, studying Ianto intently. "I don't remember anything about revolutions in the 22nd Century," he murmured, not realizing he'd spoken out loud until he heard Ianto laugh. "What?"

"I _knew _you weren't from this time. I could sense it." Ianto had leaned in close, giving an almost scary smile, his eyes dancing. "I could practically smell it on you. The aura of someone who's traveled through time and space... it changes your make-up, you see." He reached out to touch Jack's face gently. "Seeps into every bit of you. The moment I saw you, I knew you'd fallen through somehow." He blinked a little, sitting up and unconsciously fixing his tie, falling back into the safe Ianto Jack knew so well. "Anyway, I think it was another dimension as well, but I'm not sure. I haven't been able to find any records of any of Da's family tree." He shrugged. "_The walls have closed._"

Jack had been glancing down at the fob watch, running his fingers over the brushed metal, but his head snapped up at Ianto's last words. "What did you say?"

"_The walls have closed_," Ianto repeated. "If I'm originally from a different dimension, I can't go back now."

Jack looked back down at the watch, twirling it in his fingers. "So Ianto isn't your real name."

Ianto laughed. "Pot. Kettle."

Jack laughed as well, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Ianto Jones... It suits you."

Ianto leaned into Jack's touch, kissing his wrist gently. "It was the first name I heard when I arrived. A mother was calling after her son, and I just fell in love with the name. I thought the Jones was safe." He smiled. "We name ourselves."

"So I've heard."

The two of them were quiet for a few long moments, the fob watch quietly counting the passing seconds. Finally, Jack took Ianto's hand and placed the watch into the Welshman's -- no, Time Lord's -- hand. "I can't take this."

"Why not?"

"It's-- Yan, a fob watch is basically a container for a Time Lord's _soul_."

Ianto let out a soft laugh and reached over to clip the chain to one of Jack's belt loops. "You already have that. Why not take the vessel too?"

Jack looked up at him, stunned speechless. He had... oh. Oh. _Oh_.

"If you -- if you want it, that is," Ianto said uncertainly after thirty full seconds had passed and Jack hadn't said a word, just stared at him like he'd opened his chest and showed him two beating hearts... Which he didn't have, not yet anyway. They'd show up in his second regeneration. Which would be fun to screw with Owen with, when it happened.

His words pulled the Captain out of whatever dimension he'd been in, and he watched that lecherous smile cross Jack's beautiful face. "I have a thing for Time Lords, you know," he teased. "I don't like to let them go so easily."

"I doubt I could get rid of you if I wanted, Human," Ianto teased back. "But luckily, I'm pretty fond of you."

Jack looked down at the watch, taking it into his hand. "I... The Doctor, when I saw him again, he said I was wrong."

"You're not wrong at all, Jack." Ianto slid off the desk, leaning into him. "You're so very _right_."  
--


	2. Shifting Perspective

Title: Shifting Perspective  
lj community dwtwprompts prompt: Choice  
Date Written: 6/17/08  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 1,452  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Doctor, Team  
Spoilers: Torchwood Season 1 & 2, Doctor Who Season 3 (particularly Human Nature/Family of Blood)  
Warnings: Boys kissing

* * *

The first thing that the team noticed when they came back from their latest mission was a big blue police box in the middle of the Hub. Owen, Toshiko and Gwen went for their sidearms, but Jack and Ianto stopped dead in their tracks.

"Don't do that," Jack scolded, putting a hand on the barrel of Owen's gun and lowering it. "It's just the Doctor."

Toshiko's eyes lit up as she holstered her gun. "The Doctor, really?"

"He looks a little different than the last time you saw him," the Captain gave her a charming smile. "Cuter."

Tosh laughed as she went to her desk. Gwen frowned as she did the same. "Some of my stuff's moved."

"Same here," Owen said, shifting through his files.

Jack sighed. "It's probably the Doctor being nosy." He winked at Gwen. "He meddles worse than you," he teased, laughing when she put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"There's a light on in your upstairs office," Ianto pointed out. The other four turned to look at them. "I'll be up shortly with refreshments," he said, turning to head towards the kitchen nook.

Jack led Tosh, Owen and Gwen up the stairs, turning once to look at Ianto. He stopped, the others stepping around him to finally get a glimpse of the famous Doctor.

Blue eyes met blue eyes across the expanse of the Hub. Jack felt Ianto's mind brush against his and carefully let down his own guards, allowing his younger lover in. "_If I recall correctly, Mam used to say that he liked tea._"

Jack nodded, and Ianto broke the gaze to set the kettle on the stove top. "_Are you okay with this, Ianto?_"

"_We're the only two left, Jack,_" Ianto's mental reply was accompanied with a wash of anguish. His mother and siblings had been spared from the genocide, as Ianto had, but he had long accepted the fact that he would probably never see them again. Ianto had been as close to his family as Jack had been to his own. "_We were bound to run into each other sometime._"

Jack nodded a little. "_He's a good man._"

"_I know._"

Jack raised an eyebrow, watching him. Mental conversation always came with strings attached, emotions that couldn't quite be kept in check. Ianto's mind was awash with conflicting emotions; happiness at finally finding another of his kind, a slight fear of rejection, nervousness overriding both. "_You'll be fine_," he urged, projecting a feeling of comfort along with his thoughts. "_Just be my Ianto._"

Ianto paused, looking over at Jack and giving him a smile. "_Always._"

* * *

Jack walked in to find the Doctor going over their more recent case files, twirling his sonic screwdriver in his hand with his feet kicked up on the desk. He gave a manic grin when he saw Jack, but otherwise continued with his lecture.

"Now your so-called space whale? That species I know. The name's in_credibly_ hard to pronounce, even for me, and that's a feat, but I guess the closest it would come to in any human tongue would be _Golfida_."

"Golfida?" Owen echoed.

"Close enough. They're sentient, as noted. Live in a world that's almost completely water. That was the problem."

Jack cocked his head to the side, but didn't say anything. The Doctor would get around to it, no need to rush him.

Gwen wasn't nearly as patient. "The problem?"

"Yes. You see, they have tides on the Golfida home planet, just one a year, high and low. And since the planet's mostly water, sometimes the sea life gets beached when low tide hits. Get set upon by carnivores. That's why the Golfida adapted to grow and continue to grow--"

"-- So that land animals would eat and they would survive," Toshiko supplied. "They took it out of water, and its evolutionary process kicked in."

"Because they are extremely slow to breed. If they all got beached and eaten, they'd be gone! Incredibly resilient race." The Doctor looked over at the screen and tapped his lower lip with his sonic screwdriver. "_Space whale_. Very Douglas Adams. Oh, he would have made a great Companion. If there was any Time Lord that was reincarnated into a human, it would have been him!"

"Doctor," Jack interrupted his rant. "Why are you here?"

"I got bored," he replied, swinging his feet around and standing. "Thought I'd pop in for a bit. You did give me an open invitation to stop by the next time I stopped down in Cardiff," he added, twirling the sonic screwdriver around again.

"I hope you'll stay for tea then," Ianto said, stepping through the open door.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw Ianto, his sonic screwdriver fumbling out of his fingers and falling to the floor with a clatter. "No."

The rest of the team looked from Ianto to the Doctor and back again, confusion eched across their faces.

"They all died, it's just me left," the older Time Lord said, staring at the man in front of him. "There's no way -- "

Ianto just gave a small, unreadable smile. "Hello Great-Grandfather."

* * *

"You knew about this," Owen accused as soon as Jack shut the door. He'd ushered Gwen, Tosh and Owen out of the office, giving the Doctor some private time with Ianto.

"Not until recently, and not that he was the Doctor's great-grandson," Jack defended, "but yes, I knew."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gwen asked. "We would have accepted him. Alien or not, he's still Ianto Jones."

"It wasn't my story to tell," the Captain replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What's going to happen now?" Toshiko asked. "He's a Time Lord. Do you think he'll stay here on this little old rock when he's got a chance to claim his birthright?" she continued, looking over her shoulder at the TARDIS.

"I don't know," Jack finally admitted. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

The Doctor and Ianto came out of the office long after Jack had sent everyone back home. Jack was sitting against the TARDIS, eyes closed. The older Time Lord patted the younger one on the shoulder before unlocking the doors and heading inside the TARDIS, and the younger Time walked around to sit next to his lover. Jack opened his eyes, smiling a little. "What did you think?"

"He was different from the way Mam described him," Ianto said, leaning back against the TARDIS as well, "but the same." He grinned a little. "I like him."

"It's impossible not to," Jack agreed.

"He wants me to go travel with him," Ianto said, stretching his legs out. "See the Universe."

Jack nodded. "Of course." He'd been expecting it. Dreading it. This one, the first one he'd gotten truly close to in ages, was going to leave him for the Doctor. It really was only fair; he'd done the same just a few short months ago.

Besides, he was wrong. Ianto could sense Time and Space, and he probably hated that Jack was fact. The Doctor, bless him, was trying, but he was still obviously uneasy around the immortal Captain.

"I'm going to need a guide though," Ianto said, off-handedly. "I've never been out there." He grinned at Jack. "Ever been to the Medusa Cascade?"

Jack stared at him, his mind trying to catch up with what Ianto had said. "You.. what?"

Ianto just laughed, leaning over to kiss him. "Jack, I'm not leaving without you." He smiled and stood, holding a hand out to him. "Besides, if I come back with a silly face, I'm going to need you to explain it to the team."

The Captain took his hand, letting Ianto help him to his feet. "You really want me to tag along? I mean, the Doctor's your family."

"I can think of no one better to accompany us," Ianto said, grinning and wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. "Besides, you've still got that watch of mine. I just might need it, and if you're here on Earth, how am I going to manage?"

Jack grinned and leaned down to kiss him, groaning a little when Ianto responded -- very enthusiastically. One hand was on the way down the line of Ianto's spine, but it was interrupted in it's travel when the Doctor rapped hard on the wooden side of the TARDIS. "Stop snogging on my great-grandson, Harkness!"

"Find out you're related and everything changes," Jack griped good-naturedly, squeezing Ianto's waist.

"We've got lots of places to hide inside," Ianto pointed out, taking Jack's hand and leading him inside.

"Oi, I'm going to be keeping my eyes on you two!" the Doctor yelled after them, shutting and locking the door behind him.


	3. New Revelations

Title: New Revelations  
Count the Ways prompt: Pwned!Doctor  
Date Written: 6/26/08  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 651  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Doctor  
Spoilers: Torchwood Season 1 & 2, Doctor Who Season 03  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: This one's for teachwriteslash. She knows why.

* * *

Jack could hear the raised voices from his and Ianto's room down the hall.

He frowned a little, setting his book aside and rolling out of bed. Ianto and the Doctor hadn't had an argument yet -- shows of wills, of course, two hard-headed Time Lords butting against one another, but this was an honest-to-goodness knock-down.

It was probably because Ianto hadn't been feeling well lately. Ianto had a tendency to push himself through anything until he was forced to stop by a worsening condition or Jack just broke down and tied him to the nearest stable object. The Doctor, mother hen that he tended to become, was understandably worried about his great-grandson's sudden flu.

Jack, of course, hadn't been a help when he'd had enough and told the Doctor to leave poor Ianto alone, that he was a big boy and could handle himself (and the rest of them, TARDIS included). The Doctor had snapped back at him that if he didn't care about the health of his lover, then he should just go back home.

That had _hurt_. He did care about Ianto, but the young Time Lord would just smile and tell him that everything was all right. Ianto would tell him if it was something serious. He wasn't _stupid_. The Doctor, from the tone of voice he was using, seemed to think differently.

Jack left his room, following the raised voices. The argument was coming from the TARDIS' infirmary, and as the immortal neared the room, he could hear their words.

"--You are too young!" the Doctor was shouting.

"I'm nearly seventy-five," Ianto's voice was raised as well, something Jack didn't hear every day. He knew that Time Lords aged more slowly than humans so Ianto was probably older than he passed himself off to be, but having a round figure was always a plus.

"Just a baby."

"You had one by my age!"

"That was completely different, and you know it."

Jack frowned a little. One what? A hereditary sickness, maybe, or some sort of ritualistic regeneration?

Oh, he'd miss this Ianto Jones. But he'd still be Jack's Ianto Jones, so it didn't matter what Ianto turned into.

"Great-grandfather, think about it." There was a shifting, like someone sliding off a table. "Really, think about it."

There was a long pause before the Doctor's voice came, almost too soft for Jack to pick up. "As much as I want it -- and oh, I do -- it's too risky. And I'm not letting you do it for _him_."

"I'm not asking you to let me." Jack could hear the smirk on Ianto's face.

"He's wrong." The words still made Jack shiver.

"No," Ianto's voice was hard. "You are."

"Jack is not going to change, he's a FACT!"

"I LOVE HIM!"

Complete silence followed Ianto's shout. Jack peered carefully around the door frame like a naughty child, grinning just a little at shock on the Doctor's face. The two Time Lords were toe-to-toe, both of them with their hands on their hips in perfect mirror images of each other.

Jack had the sudden urge to meet Ianto's mother.

"Fine!" the Doctor said, stepping back. "When he bolts you'd better not get mad at me when I say I told you so."

"He won't," Ianto said. "Jack's different from the person you first met. He's responsible."

"He left you before." The Doctor's arms crossed over his chest.

"For you!" Ianto argued back. "And he came back after he'd done what he needed to do."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Ianto." The Doctor's voice turned soothing.

"I know what I'm doing." Ianto moved to lean back on the table. "And if you don't like it, you don't have to be involved in your great-great-grandchild's life."

If the Doctor said anything in reply, Jack missed it when he was falling to the floor in a faint.


	4. Family Secrets

Title: Family Secrets  
lj community dwtwprompts prompt: "There are two tragedies in life. One is not to get your heart's desire. The other is to get it." - George Bernard Shaw.  
Date Written: 6/27/08  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 1,118  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Doctor  
Spoilers: Torchwood Season 1 & 2, Doctor Who Season 03  
Warnings: M-preg  
Author's Notes: Two things today! One, I have not ever seen Old School Who. I just fake it _really _well with what I've gleaned off of Wikipedia, The Doctor Who Wiki, and out of fanfiction. Most of this was taken heavily from the Who wiki, and I'm calling creative license on the rest.

Two, big thanks to totally4ryo, whose basically my beta and my fanfic muse. Thank you girlie!

* * *

Cool wetness pressed against his forehead brought Jack back into the present. He let his head loll to one side, moaning a little at the pain the action brought.

"He's coming 'round," Ianto's voice was soft and close by. He felt another wet touch and very carefully opened his eyes. Ianto's face came into view, backlit by the the infirmary's lighting and making him look absolutely divine.

Then the Doctor loomed over his great-grandson's shoulder. There was the very familiar high-pitched whine of the sonic screwdriver, blue LED light crossing across his path of vision. "No obvious damage," the Doctor muttered, straightening and tucking his screwdriver into his jacket pocket. "Of course, he hasn't spoken yet."

Ianto shot the older man a dirty look before turning back to his lover. "How do you feel?" he asked softly, moving the wet cloth down to Jack's exposed throat.

"Confused," Jack replied truthfully.

Ianto took a deep breath and sat back. "Well, that's to be expected. It's not the way I was planning to tell you."

"So you're -- " Jack swallowed on the word _pregnant_. This wasn't happening. "How?"

"Jack Harkness, if you need a lesson in how babies are made, I swear to all that is considered holy -- " the Doctor began, working himself up into a right rant.

Not that Jack could blame him. He and the older Time Lord had been on better terms when they parted, but knocking up his great-grandson made all their progress vanish like smoke.

"Doctor," Ianto scolded, looking over his shoulder once.

"Well!"

"I mean _how is that possible_?" Jack clarified, sitting up. The back of his head was still sore, but he could move his head without too much pain now. "I didn't know that male Time Lords could conceive."

The Doctor crossed his arms again, and Ianto reached out and took a hand. "I know. I should have told you, and I'm sorry I didn't now."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think it would ever be an issue."

"Condoms were invented for a reason, Ianto!" Jack argued, wincing at the sudden glare that the Doctor was giving him. Oh, the man may be a pacifist, but Jack could tell he'd love to kill the immortal right about now.

"There's a sort of birth control I can take to control it, it's sort of like the Pill," Ianto explained. "Take it regularly, it's completely effective. I must have skipped, or taken some late." He looked down at their hands, unable to meet Jack's gaze. "You know as well as I do how hard it is to lose track of linear time on the TARDIS."

Jack took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "Okay. Human male pregnancy is possible in the 51st century, but that's because of a lot of genetic meddling in ages past," he said aloud, trying to piece together how this could have happened.

"A long time ago," the Doctor said suddenly, "before Time Lord technology started being invented, something happened to the Time Lords. Legends from Gallifrey said that the leaders of Gallifrey before Rassilon were like priestesses from Earth's ancient Rome and Greece, almost like the Oracles of Delphi. They called themselves the Pythia."

"Mam said that Pythia was a title and a name," Ianto continued. "They ruled like the Oracles, used their psychic powers to foretell the future of Gallifrey. The last Pythia got the wrong vision, so she cursed the race to sterility and killed herself."

"Time Lords, however, laughed it off because they were still reproducing," the Doctor chimed in. "In fewer numbers, but that wasn't such a big deal because we have such long lives. Each generation started having fewer and fewer children. But it started becoming a crisis in my generation."

"What happened?"

"What always happens," the Doctor replied. "The War." He shifted to lean back against the wall, hands in his pockets and one leg crossed over the other. His gaze turned upwards, a trait Jack recognized as this regeneration's contemplative state. "Scientists figured out why female Time Lords couldn't get pregnant. Both parts were there, but the fertilized egg never took. Something was preventing the blastocyst from latching on. So they took volunteers straight out of the Academy, male and female, and came up with a way to create the next generation."

"Genetic manipulation so a male could carry a child," Jack said. Made sense. Time Lords could have easily come up with the technology within a generation.

"It wasn't ordered, but most of us did it," the Doctor said. "It was sort of like Earth's in-vitro. They'd modify our genetics, install an artificial womb as well as a fertilized egg, and cross their fingers."

"And you did that?" Jack asked, amazed.

"Once," the Doctor agreed. "My oldest daughter, Ianto's grandmother. I came in later in the experiment, they managed to modify it for females a few years later, my wife carried the rest of our children."

"That's awfully sexist," Jack teased a little, trying to break the ice.

"It's sensible," the Doctor snapped back. "Women are designed to bear children. Most anesthesia suspends a Time Lord's ability to regenerate, so most didn't opt for it and lost a regeneration when they _died from the pain_. You could kill my great-grandson, Harkness, do not make a joke about this."

"Cesarean sections are common on Earth, I'm sure things will go fine," Ianto reassured him.

"Okay, wait. So if women went back to having babies, how can Ianto be pregnant?"

"The genetic mutation passed down to the next generations," Ianto said. "Both male and female Time Lords can bear children. Great-grandfather probably couldn't do it without some help, but I'm perfectly capable by myself."

"Along with help, obviously," the Doctor deadpanned.

"How far along?" Jack asked.

"About a month, maybe a month and a half," Ianto replied, his free hand going to touch his own stomach instinctively. "Not very long. Nausea onsets quicker for us than humans."

"Time Lord gestation is one Earth year," the Doctor added, sensing Jack's next question. "Takes a bit longer for everything to make. Ianto's half human and on his first regeneration, so it's possible that the gestation will be cut by a month or two."

Jack nodded, watching Ianto intently. The young Time Lord was stroking his stomach absently with his thumb as the Doctor spoke. There was no question that Ianto wanted it, and Jack couldn't bear to take something so important away from him. Hell, they were going to be propagating an almost extinct species. It was almost exciting.

But the only thing running through Jack's mind was '_What the hell are we going to do with a kid in Torchwood?_'


	5. Decisions, Decisions

Title: Decisions, Decisions  
Count the Ways prompt: Too Scared To Sleep  
Date Written: 6/30/08  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 751  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, TARDIS, Doctor (mentioned)  
Spoilers: Torchwood Season 1 & 2, Doctor Who Season 03  
Warnings: M-preg, angst  
Author's Notes: So, uh, yeah. Starting to mutate.

* * *

"How much do you hate me?"

Jack turned around, peering through the bathroom door to see Ianto lying on their bed, staring up at the ceiling. The immortal sighed and turned back to the bathroom sink, carefully sharpening the flat razor blade. "I don't hate you," he said finally. "I'm shocked, confused, and yes, a little pissed you didn't tell me. But I don't hate you."

Ianto climbed off the bed, padding into the bathroom. He leaned over and carefully took the blade from Jack, smiling down at him. "D'you mind?"

Jack shook his head, smiling back. There was something undecidedly decadent about letting Ianto give him a shave. The younger Time Lord was incredibly talented with the flat blade, somehow managing to give Jack an even closer shave than the immortal could manage without ever giving him a nick.

He'd asked Ianto about it once, why he enjoyed doing it. The young Time Lord had just smiled, wiped the blade clean and kissed him lightly.

Ianto pulled a chair into the bathroom for Jack to sit on as he reached for the can of shaving cream. The Captain closed his eyes as he felt the cool cream against his face, willing his body to relax against its natural inclination as Ianto tipped his head back. The immortal peeked up at his lover through his lashes, watching the concentration in Ianto's face as the Time Lord carefully pulled the blade across his skin. They were both silent, the bathroom filled with only a soft scrapping noise interspersed with the wet slap of used cream being flicked into the sink.

When he was done, Ianto wiped Jack's face with a warm washcloth, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his mouth. "We need to talk about this."

Jack nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I... didn't mean for him to find out before you," Ianto started, moving back to sit on the counter. "But the TARDIS routed the blood work results through to him as well." He sighed. "She can be such a bitch at times."

The lights in the bathroom flickered and Ianto smacked the wall behind him. "You have caused enough trouble today, lady." Jack laughed a little, shaking his head. Ianto laughed as well, looking down at his dangling feet. "We should discuss our options."

Jack saw his reflection in the mirror, so he knew that the confusion painting his face was an accurate depiction of how he was feeling. "Our options?"

"I didn't exactly give you a say," Ianto said, bracing his hands on either side of his body. "But we're both adults. We should discuss if we want to do this."

The immortal sat back and met his lover's gaze. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you want," Ianto replied, grinning at the exasperated look that crossed Jack's face. "This is half your fault, your input should matter."

"You're the one who'd be having the thing," Jack countered, crossing his arms.

"And I can always have another." The young Time Lord put a hand over his stomach. "It... it would be hard, but I could give it up."

Jack watched Ianto's fingers gently rub his stomach through his shirt. "I'm not going to take something this big away from you. It's obvious that you want it."

"But what about _you_, Jack?"

The immortal raised an eyebrow. "If I say yes, the entire species increases by a third. How can I say no to that?"

"By going _Ianto, I don't want a baby_. Easy."

"And if I said that, your great-grandfather would string my innards about the TARDIS," Jack said sarcastically.

"He doesn't have to know," Ianto replied. "I'll tell him I miscarried. It happens."

"Ianto, what do _you _want to do?"

The young Time Lord looked back down at his feet and chewed nervously on his lower lip, looking adorably young. "I want this. I want to give you a child. But I respect and -- love you -- enough that if you don't want this, I won't do it." He met Jack's eyes. "This is something that both partners should want. With everything they have."

"Ianto, I -- I don't know what I want. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jack." The Time Lord slid easily off the counter. "We have a bit of time to figure it out." He held a hand out. "How about we head off to bed?"

Jack smiled and took his hand.

Both of them tossed and turned all night.


	6. Discussions in the Dark

Title: Discussions in the Dark  
lj community dwtwprompts prompt: Young  
Date Written: 7/1/08  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 997  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: Torchwood Season 1 & 2, Doctor Who Season 03  
Warnings: M-preg, angst, adult themes  
Author's Notes: So, uh, yeah. Again. Set a few days after the last chapter, a week at most. Another a/n after the fic, too, **_please read it before commenting._**

* * *

"I was married once."

Ianto looked up at Jack, an arm around the immortal's waist. Jack was staring up at the ceiling of the TARDIS, his eyes back in the past.

"Her name was Lily," the Captain continued. "She was Torchwood." He ran the hand around Ianto's body up and down his spine as he remembered. "You would have liked her."

Ianto knew. He'd read the personnel files, seen the wedding photos and the marriage license. Seen her death certificate, signed by Jack himself. "What was she like?"

"Gentle." His hand flattened out along the small of Ianto's bare back, staying steady. "Caring. Kind." He grinned a little. "She thought she could change me, change the world, the universe." He finally turned to meet Ianto's eyes. "More Companion material, I'd say. You and the Doctor, you're both drawn to kind, more peaceful people."

Ianto chuckled softly, moving his hand over Jack's heart. "You're fighting to make and keep everything peaceful, that's why we all adore you. Sometimes you have to take up arms to make the universe a better place."

Jack grinned and leaned in to kiss Ianto's forehead before settling back against the pillows. "We had a son in our second year of marriage. Still newlyweds." He smiled, his eyes going back up to the ceiling. "He was so beautiful, just like his mother. My smile though, made the whole room light up when he laughed."

Ianto knew what was coming next. "What happened to them?"

"He was taken hostage by hostile aliens during a mission. Six years old." Jack shifted a little, pulling Ianto closer into him. "Lily killed herself three days after we buried him."

Ianto nodded, wrapping his arm tighter around Jack and tucking his head up underneath the immortal's chin. Lily and Edward Harkness, the only two people in the morgue who shared a crypt.

"We had a child then because she was mortal," Jack said after a few moments of silence, his voice shaky. "But neither of us had even stopped to consider the ramifications, our job. I mean, traveling with the Doctor is only marginally safer, and that's because we'll lock you in a room and never let you out again."

Ianto nodded. "I've been thinking about that too." He pulled back to look down at Jack. "That, our jobs, but also how long have we been together -- not even a year? I know no one's ever ready for a child, not really, but I don't think we are. Individually or as a couple. Babies can put a strain on the best of relationships. We're still getting to know each other, testing each other's boundaries. And I know that it's rather selfish on my part, but I want some time alone with just you. I do want a baby -- your baby -- but I don't know if now's the right time for either of us."

Jack nodded as well. "So it's decided then."

"Yeah." Ianto laid back down in the circle of Jack's arms. "Part of being a responsible parent is knowing when the right time to become one is."

Jack made a noise of agreement. "Didn't expect it to hurt so much."

"Neither did I," Ianto said softly, rubbing his shoulder.

The two of them laid together in silence before Jack broke the quiet again. "How are we going to do this? I mean, is there a procedure or something?"

Ianto kissed the underside of the immortal's jaw. "Do you know anything about the ancient Greek city of Cyrene?"

"A little," Jack admitted before grinning. "I was more a Roman era man myself."

The young Time Lord laughed. "Not surprising. Cyrene was well known for its export of Silphium. Silphium was so important that the ancient Egyptians actually had a glyph specific for the plant."

"What was it?"

"It was a contraceptive and an abortifacient, induced labor early to cause a miscarriage," Ianto explained. "It had other medical properties too, but those were the most widely associated with it. There used to be a plant on Gallifrey that was like a Silphium."

"Ianto, not to be rude but... Gallifrey's gone," Jack reminded his lover.

"The TARDIS has a greenhouse," Ianto replied. He grinned at Jack's shocked look. "I'm surprised you never found it. It has plant samples from planets the Doctor has visited, but most of them are plants from Gallifrey." The younger man ran a hand down Jack's chest and stomach. "I'll go fetch some when Great-grandfather goes to sleep."

"_We'll_ go," Jack corrected. "We both decided. We're doing this together."

Ianto pulled back to look at him before giving a soft smile and nodding. "We'll go," he agreed.

* * *

"Are you going to regret this?" Jack asked as he set the plate in front of Ianto.

The Doctor was asleep. He and Ianto had snuck past his bedroom and into the greenhouse with a sketchbook of the old Gallifreyan plants. Locating the plant had been surprisingly easy -- it apparently grew like a weed, springing up wherever it could. There was so much of it that the Doctor would never even miss it.

They'd decided to mix it in with food to go down easier, and had gone to the kitchen. Jack had cooked a simple pasta, while Ianto sat at the table. Neither of them had spoken until Jack broke the silence.

"Please, Ianto, don't do something you think is just what I want."

The younger man stared at the plate for a long minute. Here it was. D-day. Jack sat next to him, taking Ianto's left hand into his own.

"I do want to have our child," Ianto said finally, looking over at him. "But I can wait for what I want."

Jack squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss him. There was still affection in the kiss, a hint of regret, but they'd be okay. "You'll have it one day. I promise."

Ianto smiled and reached for his fork.

* * *

A/N 2.0: sigh Okay. Let me explain. No there is too much, let me sum up.

I realize I have probably pissed off most of you doing this fic. I realize that I have probably alienated over half of my reading audience by doing this fic. I realize that this is a hot-button topic, and I've opened myself up for a lot of grief by doing this fic.

I did NOT MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN THIS WAY. Honest truth. I was going through my head at part three, thinking of names, of how many coin flips I'd have to do to figure out if they were getting a girl or a boy, researching names that were _not _Rose or John or Gareth, figuring out what trauma I'd have them go through, maybe make Ianto's c-section trigger a regeneration so Jack had to spend 48 hours with a newborn and a passed-out partner. And an overprotective Doctor. But the muses grabbed me and dragged me about the other way. Crazy non-beings, doing what they want!

I didn't write this as some sort of 'statement'. Yes, I'm not planning on any children of my own, but I'm not some militant going around giving forced abortions. I know a few of my readers have kids. It's a personal choice. Something right for one person isn't right for the person sitting next to you on the bus.

There's one more chapter after this. I promise to redeem myself, but if you stop reading I won't get mad. I was a little hesitant to post this, because I KNOW it's going to cause issues.

So let's have it. Honest opinion on a hot-button topic. One rule though -- no going after each other in the comments. I'm up for free game, but if somebody starts a flamewar, I'm gonna be one unhappy authoress, and that means no more fic (for those of you who still want to read me, that is)! Keep an open mind, that's all I ask.


	7. Homecoming

Title: Homecoming  
lj community dwtwprompts prompt: Old  
Date Written: 7/3/08  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 1,528  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Doctor, OC  
Spoilers: Torchwood Season 1 & 2, Doctor Who Season 03  
Warnings: M-preg, angst, adult themes Author's Notes: Last chapter!

* * *

He had a different face now, Ianto Jones; long and thin, with bright green eyes and pale hair. A different accent too, more like Jack's, more American although he'd slip into accents on certain words. The Doctor had said it was a sometimes side-effect of regeneration, taking on some of the more linguistic properties of people they love from rebirth to rebirth.

He was so different, but still fundamentally the same. Same dry sense of humor. Same magical touch with his coffee, in their bedroom. Same slow, secretive smile.

Still his Ianto, and Jack would take him any way he came.

The years had been good to them. Three hundred years together before Ianto had been forced into his second regeneration. Three hundred years of Torchwood teams and Cardiff take-away, Weevil hunting and quiet romantic nights in, traveling the universe and saving it over half the time.

The new Ianto Jones, he'd worried. Been afraid that Jack wouldn't like his new form, the new personality. There were quirks to get around; a quicker temper, a sharper tongue, a double-heartbeat against his own sad single one at night. But the old Ianto still shone through, and it was that Ianto that Jack Harkness adored with all he had.

They'd retired from Torchwood not long after -- well, sort of. One never really retires from Torchwood, Ianto had pointed out. They'd given up their duties and gone freelance, drawing the Torchwood salary while picking and choosing projects together and acting as consultants and occasional goodwill ambassadors.

Their mobiles were constantly ringing.

They'd cleared their schedules for one of these so-called goodwill meetings. The moment the big blue box had landed in their garden, a blonde ball of energy had rushed outside to hug the Doctor. The ancient Time Lord had, in return, laughed and scooped her up, swinging his great-great granddaughter around the outside of the TARDIS.

Jack and Ianto had let him name her when she'd been born and he'd picked Susan, after Ianto's mother. Her long blonde hair was down to waist-level now, it had been shorter the last time he'd seen her, and Jack's bright blue eyes danced whenever she laughed. So clever, beloved by anyone and everyone who met her.

She was going to be amazing. The Doctor kept threatening to kidnap her for a trip or three, just to rile up her parents.

The Doctor had cried all those years ago, when Jack and Ianto told him that they'd miscarried. He'd sunk to the ground in the control room, buried his face in his hands and wept openly. For all of his protests over it being Jack's baby, he'd actually been happy for them, had wanted it.

Jack and Ianto had cried too, when they'd woken up and found blood on the sheets. They'd never had an ultrasound done, hadn't seen the pixelated image on a screen or heard a room fill with the sound of a rapid-fire heartbeat, so it hadn't been _real_. Seeing the smear of red on the sheets had made the finality of their acts hit home. They'd stumbled off the bed and held each other, rocking back and forth until the grief subsided.

It still hurt, sometimes, when Jack sat and thought about the might-have-beens, or saw Ianto's thoughtful gaze when he watched their daughter play. There was the ghost of regret that lingered.

Ianto was leaning against the door frame, watching little Susan talk double time to the Doctor, and grinning as the Doctor hung on every word. Jack came up behind his partner, wrapping his arms around the Time Lord's waist. He smiled and flattened his hands out over the swell of Ianto's stomach. "Y'know, I think she could steal the moon out of the sky and he'd just laugh at her," he commented.

He just laughed softly, leaning into Jack's embrace and putting his hands over the ones on his stomach. "I think he'd help her, just to see her smile," Ianto countered. He gave a little bit of a gasp, moving one of Jack's hands a little lower and pressing it in.

The immortal laughed a little when he felt the telltale movement of their child flit across his palm through the stretched skin of Ianto's stomach. He leaned in to kiss the juncture of Ianto's neck, pulling him closer.

"Oi, not in front of the kid!" the Doctor teased behind them, laughing as he hoisted Susan up onto his back. The little girl laughed and grabbed at his shoulders.

The older Time Lord came over to press a fond kiss to Ianto's cheek, one hand coming up to rub the bump in greeting. Susan giggled over his shoulder. "Daddy and Tad have been fighting over what to name Little Brother!" she announced.

The Doctor grinned at her over his shoulder. He still got a kick out of the Welsh name; Ianto had been Welsh for far too long, it was practically imprinted into him now. "They have, have they?" he asked, tickling a bare foot.

"I suggested John, since both our names are diminutives of it," Jack said.

Ianto just crossed his arms. "We have bad experiences with people named John," the Time Lord reminded him.

Jack rolled his eyes. Three hundred years, and Ianto still had his vendetta against John Hart. The man was long dead, for fuck's sake.

The Doctor laughed. "You've still got some time yet to pick a name out." He swung Susan off his back with a practiced ease, setting her down. "C'mon, kiddo, we're going to get things ready to take Little Brother's picture."

"Yay, TARDIS!" she cried, hurrying across the garden. The TARDIS flung her doors open wide as the little girl neared, and Susan didn't even have to slow down.

"She gets all the running from you," Ianto and Jack deadpanned.

The Doctor just laughed. "This is the good running!" he said, hurrying after his great-great granddaughter.

"Some walking sometimes would be nice," Ianto grumbled good-natured. Jack smiled, taking his hand as they headed towards the blue police box.

"Susan, don't you dare push that button, young lady!"

* * *

Susan insisted on sleeping with the Doctor on the TARDIS that night. Neither Jack nor Ianto were ignorant as to why, they all knew that both the TARDIS and the Doctor spoiled her rotten on the sleepovers. Neither minded, either, as long as they stayed put while she was still so young; she always came back with stories the Doctor had told her, and with books and presents that she'd been showered with.

Jack currently had his ear on Ianto's stomach, his eyes closed, imaging that he heart the the murmur of a triple heartbeat -- the faint echo of Ianto's double heart behind the murmur of their son's quicktime.

Long fingers slid through his hair, gently scratching Jack's scalp. "Going to come up here any time tonight?" he teased softly.

"Mmm, eventually," Jack replied, turning to press a series of soft kisses onto Ianto's stomach, his hand stroking the rest of the bump. He smiled a little when he felt the baby kicking again and murmured soft encouragements against Ianto's skin.

"And so it begins," Ianto deadpanned. "Can't wait for him to find my kidneys."

Jack laughed softly, climbing up to settle properly next to Ianto. He spooned up behind his partner, cradling him close and placing a protective hand over the Time Lord's stomach. Jack still had no need for sleep, but chasing after his daughter, dealing with three -- count 'em, three -- weekly emergencies, and caring for Ianto tended to tire him out. Ianto still slept more than he did, probably always would, but he seemed to drop off easier when Jack was lying next to him.

He'd been thinking more than he should lately, about all those years ago. If they hadn't gone through with it, they'd have another child. Possibly. Life in Torchwood was never easy, and there was a chance that they would have buried a child. He'd done that once, and he never wanted to do it again.

Still, the thought was a persistent one. These two, carefully planned and waited for. What if they'd had the first? The Doctor probably would have secconed him the second the kid could walk. It had taken the ancient Time Lord enough time to trust Jack with his great-grandson, but to trust him with a kid too?

And above all, what did Ianto think of all of this?

"Stop that," Ianto murmured sleepily. "You're thinking too loudly again."

Jack chuckled softly, kissing Ianto's shoulder. The younger Time Lord's psychic powers weren't as strong as his great-grandfather's, but they were there. And with as long as Jack and Ianto had been together, there was no way they wouldn't have formed some sort of bond by now.

"I don't regret anything," he said softly, snuggling closer to Jack. "Now can we please go to sleep before he wakes me up at three in the morning when he finds my intestines?"

Jack smiled and kissed his ear. "Love you, Ianto Jones."

"Mmm, same here, idiot," Ianto replied fondly.

"You always say the sweetest things."


End file.
